


In the middle of the night

by faeyydom



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, clashildir, immortal gal pals, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Couldn't sleep?” She asked Clara in a soft, sleep ridden voice.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“You know me, too excited to sleep. Too much to do, so little time.” Clara said, in an attempt at a joke.</i></p><p>  <i>Me removed her hand from Clara's back, and before Clara could miss the contact, she felt Me's hands circle her waist. The other woman had to stand on her tip toes to reach Clara's neck, but she didn’t mind. She placed her chin on Clara's shoulder and sighed.</i></p><p>  <i>“We have an infinite amount of time, you know that.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on this ship so fast its ridiculous, even for me. And when I was bored I wrote this, it's pure fluff, so I hope you enjoy :)

Clara pushed some buttons on the console. The Tardis made a soft humming noise. She flipped a switch absentmindedly and looked at the bulbs that lit up on her right. It was mostly dark around her, and the mellow green light emitted from the console gave her surroundings a somewhat eerie glow. 

When she travelled with The Doctor, he always used to tell her that pressing random buttons like she was doing now could result in a disaster, but now that she got her own Tardis, she had discovered that most of these buttons, if pressed separately, were pretty much harmless. It could even result in some pretty laughable situations. 

Clara smiled as she thought back to the time she had accidentally steered the Tardis right into the mouth of a dinosaur. Of course neither she or Ashildr/Me had known that at the time, so opening the door had resulted in some pretty... slimy and somewhat smelly conditions. 

She remembered her travelling companion turning around wide eyed as she quickly shut the door again. At first Clara hadn’t understood why Me had closed the door so quickly, but as the dinosaur started to swallow, feeling the object that was obviously not belonging there, Clara had started pressing random buttons hastily. Together they had managed to escape their current situation, and once the initial shock had passed, they had laughed. It was the first time Clara had laughed in weeks, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

Too deep in thought to hear the movement behind her, she jumped at the sudden contact on her lower back. She turned her head and saw Me standing behind her, a warm hand flat on Clara's back. Her slightly shorter companion didn’t look at her, but instead had her eyes focused on the console. 

“Couldn't sleep?” She asked Clara in a soft, sleep ridden voice.

“You know me, too excited to sleep. Too much to do, so little time.” Clara said, in an attempt at a joke.

Me removed her hand from Clara's back, and before Clara could miss the contact, she felt Me's hands circle her waist. The other woman had to stand on her tip toes to reach Clara's neck, but she didn’t mind. She placed her chin on Clara's shoulder and sighed.

“We have an infinite amount of time, you know that.”

“Still not really used to the idea,” Clara answered while she let her hands cover Me's ones on her stomach.

“It takes a while, but I'm sure we can find the time.” She smiled.

Clara turned around in Me's arms and looked her in the eyes. She kissed the shorter woman softly on the lips and she felt Me's lips curl up into a smile. 

“Come back to bed?” Me asked. She took a step back and pulled one of Clara's hands with her. 

Clara nodded. The idea of curling around Me sounded way more appealing than standing in the dark console room all by herself. 

“Come on then, I'm tired.”

Clara wanted to tell her she should have stayed in bed instead of wandering around the Tardis to find her, she wanted to tell her that even though she shouldn't have, Clara was glad that she did, she wanted to tell her that there wasn't anyone else she rather travel into eternity with, she wanted to thank her for existing. She didn’t say any of that.

Instead, she followed Me back through the darkened corridors to their bedroom. She let herself be tucked in and she snuggled further into Me's arms when she felt the other woman get into bed behind her. Me pressed a soft kiss to Clara's forehead.

“I love you,” Clare muttered and she closed her eyes. Those three words were all the things Clara wanted Me to know in one short sentence.

“I love you too, now go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, I feel like saving a planet.”

Clara hummed something in response, already too far gone to form any coherent words. Me smiled and pulled the woman even closer to her. “Sleep well, my sweet, sweet Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trishicasjones if you want to find me on Tumblr, or click [here](http://trishicasjones.tumblr.com)


End file.
